La Familia
by Black rose -IMZ
Summary: ¿Una madre sobre protectora? ¿Un padre dominado? ¿Tres tíos metiches sin respeto alguno por la privacidad? ¿Una suegra maniática y un novio desmadre? ¿Como sobrevivir a esto? Pues, Lía, hija de la maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón, tendrá que averiguarlo. Antes de que la locura le afecte a ella... -Y esta... Es mi familia-.
1. Capitulo 1

**Antes que llegue algún maniático y fiel lector amenazándome para terminar mis otras historias, solo diré que esta (por motivos explicados al final) no interviene en el desarrollo de ninguna de las otras dos...**

**Pasen y lean... KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECES, YO SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES PARA MIS LOCAS Y RETORCIDAS IDEAS XD**

**Capitulo_1 **

La luna llena, acompañada de las millones de estrellas, iluminaba el cielo nocturno. La suave, y fresca, brisa mecía las hojas de los árboles… En el Palacio de Jade, al igual que en todo el valle, todos disfrutaban de la comodidad y calidez que les brindaban las sabanas de su cama o, en algunos casos, los brazos de aquel ser especial. A esas horas, nadie estaba despierto. Nadie, excepto...

Sus redondeadas y esponjosas orejas de pelaje negro se movieron en distinta direcciones, tratando de captar algún sonido... Nada. Solo oía los ronquidos de su madre y la voz de su padre al hablar dormido._ Sin moros a la costa._

-Sígueme- Susurró.

Una sonrisa ladina, perfecto calco de su madre, adornó su rostro... Volteó a mirar tras de ella y tendió una mano de pelaje blanco. El joven leopardo que la acompañaba la miró, dudoso. Sus ojos, marrón oscuros, demostraban cierto temor. Si le seguía el plan a ella ¿Cuantas probabilidades tena de salir ileso de las garras de cierta felina anaranjada?

-No se... Esto... No creo que sea buena idea-.

-No seas cobarde-.

Sus ojos jade, como los de su padre, brillaron por la emoción del momento, mientras tomaba al leopardo de la muñeca y jalaba de él... Con el poco sigilo que tenían, avanzaron por el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta la ultima puerta, donde colgaba un cartel de "Entra bajo tu propio riesgo".

Ella se colocó de puntitas y unió sus labios con los del leopardo, a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con un brazo... El no se resistió. Le correspondió con las mismas ansias. Ella abrió la puerta y, a trompicones, ambos entraron en el cuarto.

Ni siquiera se fijaron si cerraron correctamente la puerta o no. Ella, sin dejar de besarlo, retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con la dura superficie de su armario... La mano izquierda de el la sostenía por la cintura y ella pegó un respingo cuando la derecha le dio un leve apretón a su trasero. Sorprendida, y sonrojada, rompió el beso para verlo a los ojos.

-Perdón- Murmuró él, apenado.

Ella solo rió, por lo que el también... La situación era tan incomoda, como bella. Pero, aun así, no quería detenerse. Juguetonamente, ella lo tomó por las orejas y acercó su rostro al suyo. Pero, antes de que sus labios tocaran nuevamente los de ella, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente los interrumpió.

Con el corazón galopando por el susto y los ojos como platos, ambos voltearon a ver y se quedaron congelados en su lugar... En el marco de la puerta, estaba parada una grulla con un arco y flecha, listo para tirar, un mono con sables en ambas manos y una mantis religiosa con una mini resortera lista para disparar. Los tres acecinaban con la mirada al leopardo de las nieves de dieciséis años que tenia las manos en aquella _pequeña _de quince años.

-Quita tu grisácea mano de aquel trasero y no te haremos daño- Murmuró Mono.

-Al menos... No demasiado- Le siguió Mantis, estirando aun más el elástico de la resortera.

Grulla no dijo nada, solo apuntó al leopardo y tensó la cuerda del arco... Lentamente, la mano del leopardo se fue apartando del pequeño trasero de su novia. Ella rió, nerviosa, a la vez que se colocaba frente a él, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque por parte de sus tíos.

-Emm... Eh... ¿Hola?-.

-Lía- Mascullaron el plumífero, el simio y el insecto, al unísono.

Los tres miraban con reproche a la felina, mitad panda, de quince años parada frente a ellos, para luego volver a acecinar con la mirada al leopardo... Lía jugueteo con sus pulgares, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa. Pero, antes de que dijera algo, el leopardo avanzó un paso y se colocó frente a ella.

-No es lo que creen- Se excusó, nervioso -Déjennos explicarlo-.

Avanzó un paso, tratando de lucir confiado... Pero los sables de Mono a la altura de su cuello lo detuvieron. El rió, nervioso, a la vez que Lía lo jalaba del cuello de su chaleco para que retrocediera un paso.

-¿Y que es lo que creemos, gato?- Masculló Grulla, a la vez que tensaba la cuerda de su arco.

Mono alzó sus sables a la altura del cuello de Yuan, Mantis, en el hombro del simio, apuntó con la resortera a cierta parte de su anatomía masculina y Grulla tenia en mira la frente, justo en medio de los ojos... Él tragó grueso. Entonces, Lía gruñó, molesta. ¿Pero que se creían para espantarle a su novio?

-¡Ya basta!- Casi gritó.

-Tu cállate- Ordenó Grulla.

-No me calla mi madre, me callarás tu- Contestó Lía, furiosa.

-¡Niña irrespetuosa!- Acusó Mantis, aunque ni el mismo se creía.

-Solo espera que Tigresa se entere- Le siguió Mono.

-Si, solo espera que yo me entere-.

A todos les quedó un chillido atorado en la garganta al oír aquella voz, baja y amenazadora, desde el pasillo... Los ojos de Yuan se llenaron de horro, al igual que los de Lía, al ver los furiosos ojos carmín de Tigresa brillar en la oscuridad del pasillo. Y no estaba sola. Po, aunque un poco adormilado, y shifu la acompañaban.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó la tigresa de bengala, sin emoción alguna.

Inmediatamente, Mantis, Mono y Grulla señalaron al atemorizado leopardo.

-¡Yuan quiso abusar de Lía!- Acusaron los tres, casi al unísono.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron Lía y Yuan, incrédulos.

El semblante de Tigresa pasó de neutro o ser la viva imagen del mismísimo diablo. El carmín de sus ojos brillo en ira y una vena palpitó en su frente. Parecía echar fuego de sus fosas nasales y estar a segundos de echársele en la yugular al leopardo... Po y shifu, por su parte, estaban más tranquilos. Como si alguien pudiera intentar, al menos, poner una mano en Lía sin que ella se la rompa luego. Aquella niña tenia el temperamento de su madre, y el juicio suficiente, como para saber lo que hacia.

-Mono, Mantis, Grulla... Vallan a sus cuartos- Ordenó Shifu.

Estos, sin contestar, asintieron... Los tres le dirigieron unas miradas burlonas a Yuan y, en fila india, salieron del cuarto. Pero Mono, que iba al último, fue detenido por Tigresa.

-¿Me prestarías uno de tus sables?- Preguntó ella.

El simio no preguntó para que. No quería saber. Solo le entregó uno de sus sables y se fue... Por unos segundos, la habitación quedo en silencio. Todos miraban a Tigresa con cierto temor. En especial Yuan y Lía. ¿Realmente necesitaba aquel sable?

-Tu, idiota- Masculló Tigresa, apuntando a Yuan con la espada -Tienes tres segundos para desaparecer de mi vista ¿Entendido?-.

-¿Que?... Pero... Yo...

-Uno...

-Déjeme explicarle que...

-Dos...

-¡No es lo que parece!-.

-¡Tres!-.

Tigresa, con el sable en la mano, avanzó hacia Yuan... Este, temeroso emitió un lastimero maullido. Se despidió de Lía con un ligero beso en la frente y se lanzó de flecha a través de la ventana. Tigresa gruñó, furiosa. Dejó a un lado el sable y saltó por la ventana, correteado a cuatro patas a su supuesto yerno.

-¡MAMÁ!- Chilló Lía.

_¡Siempre lo mismo!_ Se quejó mentalmente. Tal vez su padre no era de aquellos sobre protectores que salían a amenazar al novio de su hija. Pero su madre... Ella no lo amenazaba. Directamente iba al modo difícil. Si Yuan no la dejaba después de esta, bueno, era porque realmente la amaba.

-Aah... Viejos tiempos- Suspiró Po.

Lía, sorprendida, volteó a ver a su padre y abuelo... Ambos miraban la ventana con cierta expresión soñadora. Como si aquello trajera miles de recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdas, panda?- Le siguió Shifu.

-Si. Esta era la habitación de Tigresa y usted solía sacarme por la misma ventana-.

-Créeme, panda. No me arrepiento de nada-.

Una maliciosa sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Shifu y Po bufó, molesto... Lía los miró, burlonas, y arqueó una ceja. ¡Hola! ¡Ella seguía ahí! Ambos, al percatarse de la mirada de ella, recuperaron su semblante, supuestamente, serio. Po se enderezó, con las manos tras su espalda, y la miró seriamente. Aunque ni el se la creía.

-Lía ¿Que te he dicho de traer chicos a tu cuarto?- Preguntó Po, "serio".

Ella mordió su dedo meñique, en una expresión pensativa. Luego de unos segundos, esbozó su mas inocente sonsita y, con aquel tono de "niña buena", contestó.

-Emmm... ¿Que use protección?-.

Lía tubo que reprimir unas carcajadas al ver la mandíbula de su padre desencajarse y sus ojos abiertos como platos. No era exactamente eso lo ue le había dicho, pero se asemejaba... Shifu fulminó a Po con la mirada y negó, reprobatoriamente, con la cabeza. A veces, dudaba que aquel panda tuviera materia gris suficiente para criar a una niña.

-¡Panda!- Exclamó Shifu -¿Que le has dicho a la nena?-.

-¡¿Yo?!... Yo no le dije eso- Se defendió Po, con una mueca algo infantil.

Shifu lo miró, sin emoción alguna, y negó con la cabeza... A su opinión, su nieta tenía la suerte de haber heredado la madurez y sensatez de su madre. Claro, que solo era su opinión. No la de la otra mitad del Valle de a Paz.

-Yo mejor me voy- Dijo, para luego sonreírle a su nieta -Hasta mañana, Lía-.

-Que descanses, abuelo-.

Shifu dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a padre e hija solos en el cuarto... Por unos segundos, reinó el silencio. Po, sonrojado, no sabia que decir. No era bueno reprendiendo a aquel pequeño diablillo. De eso se encargaba Tigresa. Lía, al ver que su abuelo estaba lo suficientemente lejos, estalló en carajadas.

-Sabes que estas castigada ¿No?-.

La joven felina, o panda (realmente era confuso), dejó de reír y asintió... Puede que su padre no fuera tan estricto como su madre. Pero es no quitaba que no la castigase.

-Me lo imagine-.

Con un suspiro resignado, Lía se dejó caer sentada en la cama. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Todo daba vueltas... Po se sentó junto a ella y le colocó una mano en la espalda. No necesitaba ser genio para saber que había bebido. Tal vez no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para marearse.

-Lía, no me gusta lo que haces- Murmuró.

-Yo no hice nada malo-.

-¿No?- Po arqueó una ceja -¿Volver a las tres de la mañana y que tus tíos te encuentren besuqueándote con un chico no es nada malo?-.

Lía levantó la mirada hacia su padre, pero inmediatamente la apartó, avergonzada.

-Yuan es mi novio- Murmuró finalmente.

-Si, eso me quedó claro-.

Aunque la voz de Po era burlona, había cierto enfado en ella... Siempre creyó que su hija le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle si le gustaba un chico o no.

-Yo... Lo quiero mucho-.

La voz de ella fue apenas un susurro, aunque Po alcanzó a oírla… No contestó, él se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Realmente, no le agradaba aquel chico. ¡Se quería quedar con _su_ nenita! Eso era imperdonable. Pero veía en los ojos de ella y sabía que le era sincera. Lía estaba enamorada. _Oogway, dame paciencia para lidiar con esto. _Pidió mentalmente.

-No puedo prohibirte que salgas con el- Contestó finalmente –Pero recuerda que confió en que eres lo suficientemente madura y responsable. No permitas que aquella confianza desaparezca-.

-Si, papá-.

-Bueno, ahora duerme. Estoy seguro que tu madre ya se encargará de mortificarte mañana temprano-.

Ambos rieron. Tigresa, como madre, era todo un amor. Excepto cuando se enojaba… La ultima vez, Lía se fue a dormir en casa de su abuelo Ping para que la felina no la reprendiera.

Po la besó en la frente y se levanto de la cama para irse… Tenia que hablar con su esposa, antes de que ella con su hija. Pero antes de dar un paso, la mano de Lía se aferró a su muñeca, deteniéndolo. Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa y rió, nerviosa.

-Tu… Tu… No estas enojado ¿Cierto?-.

Po le sonrió, con aquella calma con la que solo el podía reprender a alguien.

-Que no grite como tu madre, no quiere decir que no lo esté- El semblante de Po se volvió mas serio y arrugó el entrecejo. La sonrisa de Lía se esfumó -Acabas de llegar a las tres la madrugada, con un chico que apenas conozco y ¡ebria!-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy ebria!-.

Po arqueó una ceja.

-Lía, mientras tú vas, yo ya he ido y vuelto tres veces. Incluso me tomé una o dos siestas- Po rió al ver como Lía lo fulminaba con la mirada. _Tan idéntica a su madre _-Por cierto, comer luego no ayuda a ocultar el aliento, solo hará que te sientas enferma-.

Y, sin más que decir, Po se fue del cuarto, cerrando la puerta… Lía, por unos segundos, se quedó mirando la puerta de su cuarto, para luego dejarse caer acostada en la cama. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría que pedirle a su querido primo que le ayude a colocar una de sus "mortales" trampas en esta. De alguna manera, tenia que conseguir que cierto primate, cierto insecto y cierto plumero con alas dejaran de invadir su privacidad. ¿Es que nadie tenía algo mejor que hacer?

Pero, por el momento, solo quería dormir... Al día siguiente se encargaría de aquel trío de metiches sin respeto alguno por la privacidad.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Jajajaja... Bueno, esta es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió un dia del año pasado cuando (no recuerdo bien cual XD) mientras la profesora de cívica hablaba sobre "La Familia"... Originalmente, esta es una historia que está escrita en mi amado cuaderno (oculto en lo profundo de mi habitación lejos del alcance de "enanas insufribles") con personajes de mi creación. Pero decidí adaptarlo con Po, Tigresa y la dulce Lía en versión adolescente... Aqui no hay locas psicopatas luchando por un solo chico (tal vez una, pero no muy importante), ni un idiota con aires de grandeza y traumas infantiles jugando a los soldaditos. Solo un poco de humor y drama familiar. Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia, déjenla en un review XD**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa… Aquí traigo otro cap de esta divertida historia de locos. Por cierto, respondiendo algunas dudas… ¡NO! Esta historia no es una continuación de "Pertenezco a tu lado". No tiene nada que ver. Así que no le busquen comparación, ni continuación, ni nada que la relacione. Ahora si, ¡A leer!**

**PD: Les tengo un sorpresita… Si la sorpresa queréis ver, el cap deberéis leer xD **

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece… De lo contrario, Po y Tigresa ya tendrían 419843564+945674+985687 hijos. Ok, no xD**

**Capitulo_2**

La cabeza le dolía, tenía la boca reseca y el estomago le quemaba. Entre abrió los ojos, solo para volverlos a cerrar con fuerza cuando la luz del sol, que se colaba por la ventana, le dañó la vista... _Mmm ¡Mátenme!_ Pensó, mientras se ocultaba bajo las mantas y apretujaba la almohada sobre su cabeza. Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta y ella gruñó al sentir la cabeza retumbarle con ese simple ruido. Simple pero molesto cuando se tiene resaca por primera vez.

—Quien quiera que fuera, ¡Lárguese!— Masculló, sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada.

Su voz sonó pastosa y algo pesada. Otra vez tocaron y ella otra vez gruñó.

—Lía, saca tu trasero de ahí ¡Ahora!—.

Genial. Rui siempre tan oportuno... Lo pudo haber ignorado. Hubiera dejado a su primo golpear la puerta toda la mañana hasta el cansancio. Pero, a cada golpe, sentía la cabeza a punto de estalla. Aunque tampoco se levantó. Giró en la cama, quedando boca arriba y se destapó la cabeza para mirar en dirección a la puerta, a través de la cual podía distinguir la silueta de una serpiente.

— ¡Ya deja de golpear la puta puerta!— Gritó, furiosa.

—Entonces, ábreme—.

—Esta abierto, maldito gusano albino—.

Amaba a su primo, hijo de su adorada tía Víbora, pero en momentos así era odioso... La puerta se abrió, con un insoportable azote, dejando ver a una serpiente de catorce años, de escamas blancas, excepto las de la cabeza que eran de un gris oscuro, y ojos color café.

Rui esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa, dejando ver una boca sin colmillos. Cerró la puerta tras de si y reptó hacia la cama de su prima.

— ¿Como dormiste?— Preguntó.

—Para el culo— Lía se colocó de lado y se tapó hasta el cuello —Juro que jamás volveré a probar algo que tenga alcohol. Me duele mucho la cabeza— Se quejó.

Rui rodó los ojos y observó como la tigresa, mitad panda, se acomodaba en la almohada y cerraba los ojos. Dispuesta a volver a dormir.

— ¿Y supongo que aun te sientes cansada?— Inquirió, con un falso tono amable que Lía no detectó.

Se acercó a ella y, como la caricia de una madre a su cachorro, deslizó la punta de su cola por la mejilla de ella. Lía, sonriente y emitiendo un tierno ronroneo, asintió... _Aaaww. Más tierna, parece un gatito. ¡Un gatito con resaca!_ Rui sonrió, una sonrisa maliciosa heredada de su madre, y acercó la boca a la oreja de su prima.

—Entonces— Comenzó, con un tono de voz bajo, casi un susurro — ¡Jodete!—.

El grito de su primo se escuchó demasiado fuerte para su gusto, haciendo que se llevara las manos a sus orejas, y se acurrucó en su lugar cuando Rui jaló de las mantas a un lado y la destapó… Lía, semi desnuda, con únicamente unas bragas y un chaleco sin abrochar que dejaba ver un sugerente sostén, giró en la cara para quedar boca abajo y hundir el rostro en su almohada. No tenía ninguna intención de levantar, por más que le echaran agua fría.

—Deja de mirarme— Murmuró, algo burlona — Ya vete de mi cuarto—.

Rui arqueó una ceja. No le interesaba tener a Lía en paños menores delante de él, simplemente no era su intención ver a su querida prima de esa manera… Aunque ya muchos chicos lo hubiera llamado loco, por ignorar la cintura de avispa de ella, o esos pechos, redondos y firmes, o ese trasero pequeño y respingón. A él no le interesaba.

—Lía, ya es tarde— Le recordó, un poco fastidiado —Agradece que soy yo quien te viene a despertar y no tu mare. ¡Esta como loca!—

—No me interesa. Antes de que naciera, aquellos que están allá han vivido años soportando la _temible_ ira de mi madre. Un dia más no les hará daño—.

—Pero yo no. Y nunca la he visto tan enojada—.

—No me levantaré—

—Vamos, levántate— Insistió, casi suplicó Rui —Tu madre me da miedo, me mandó a buscarte y no pienso volver a la cocina hasta que tu no vallas conmigo—.

—No seas cobarde. Como si Víbora no fuera el doble de psicópata que mi madre—.

Lía rió contra la almohada, aún sin intensiones de voltear a ver a Rui, quien tenía la misma mirada amenazante que su madre, pero en color café.

— ¡Oye! Es mi madre de quien hablas, gata albina en celo— Masculló, con la voz un poquito más grave de lo normal. Estaba molesto —Así que levanta tu apestoso trasero de ahí si no quieres que te levante yo—

Lía bufó y se sostuvo del cabezal de la cama cuando Rui la tomó del tobillo y jaló de ella… Ya no tenía sueño, Rui se había encargado de espabilarla, pero adoraba cabrear a su primito.

—Si sigues tirando, romperás la cama— Se burló ella —Sabes que tengo mas fuerza que tu, no te gastes—.

El reptil de ojos café la soltó y, con una mirada de mala muerte, salió del cuarto… Lía sonrió, victoriosa, se soltó del cabezal y se acomodó para seguir con su flojera. ¡Era domingo! No tenía nada que la obligase a levantar. Pero, entonces, oyó a Rui entrar en el cuarto y algo frió y liquido de cayó en la cabeza, haciendo que gritara del susto.

— ¿Te levantaras ahora?— Preguntó Rui, sonriente, mientras observaba a la felina en el techo, temblando.

—I… i… i… dio… ta— Tartamudeó Lía, temblando —Te... te… ma… mata… re—.

Rui rodó los ojos, mientras dejaba la jarra, ya vacía, en la mesita de noche.

—Si, como digas. Tú vístete y TODOS te esperamos en la cocina—.

Sin nada mas que decir, Rui se marchó del lugar, dejando a Lía aferrada a la viga del techo y aún temblando… _¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora como me bajo?_ Pensó, mientras trataba de sacar sus garras de la madera e intentar bajarse ella solita. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, puesto que Rui no era él única que la asustaba o le echaba agua para despertarla. Mono, Mantis y, de vez en cuando, Grulla también eran participes de eso. Y siempre tenía que pedir ayuda para bajar, ya que no siempre podía caer de pie como su madre.

Cuando por fin logró soltarse, tal como ya sabía que pasaría, cayó de espaldas. Aunque, para su suerte, no en el suelo si no que en la cama… _Al menos, no necesitaré acupuntura. Ya no confío en la vista de Mantis, la última vez me paralizó la cara._ Pensaba, mientras metía una mano y sacaba lo primero que pillaba de ropa: Un chaleco, parecido al que solía usar su madre cuando era mas joven pero en color rosa, y un pantalón holgado color blanco, el cual para todos era un misterio como lograba pasar todo un dia de entrenamiento y tenerlo aún impecable.

Ya vestida, y a regañadientes, salió del cuarto y dirección a la cocina… Mentalmente, repasaba las mil y un opciones de regaños y castigos por parte de su madre, Su padre no le preocupaba, el era un poco mas comprensible y solo le hablaba, no la castigaba y/o gritaba. Pero Tigresa era algo completamente distinto. Su madre tenia aquel magnifico don de todas las madres de hacerla sentir culpable por todo. Además, a eso había que agregarle que cuando gritaba hacía retumbar las paredes y eso, aún cuando sabía que no recibiría ningún castigo físico, daba miedo. Siempre que la veía enfurecida, se le venía a la mente los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, de cuando veía con admiración a su madre en los combates. Era temible, pero admirable a la vez.

_¡Eres bárbara!_ Solía decirle, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Solo para que después Tigresa, riendo por las adulaciones de su hija, le diera un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Y a esos recuerdos, se le sumaban los de aquella discusión que habían tenido hacía unos años… Aquellas palabras, tal vez inofensivas para cualquiera, le habían dolido aún más que cualquier regaño de su madre. Sabía que ella no lo había dicho a propósito, que solo estaba enfadada y que, en parte, también era su culpa. Pero el daño estaba y, auque amara a su madre, ese resentimiento seguía ahí.

—Bueno, te has dignado a levantarte—.

La voz de su madre, obviamente molesta, fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró a la cocina… Todos estaban ahí, sentados en sus lugares de la mesa. En la punta, Tigresa, a su derecha Po. A la par del panda, Mono y Mantis, frente a ellos Víbora, Rui y Grulla. Y en él otro extremo, Shifu. Era obvio que la esperaban, ya que en cuanto entró todos voltearon a verla con el reproche brillando en sus ojos, aunque en los de su padre pudo apreciar algo de comprensión también.

—Perdón, me he quedado dormida— Murmuró, medio masculló —Buenos días—.

—Buenas tardes, dirás— La corrigió su madre, que miraba desinteresadamente su plato de fideos —Estamos almorzando, ya—.

—A, que bien—.

Lía caminó hacia su lugar en la mesa, a la izquierda de Tigresa, y con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, echó a un lado la silla y se sentó… No había ni un sonido en el lugar, ni siquiera los palillos. Todos estaban quietos, esperando a que alguna de las felinas dijera algo. Hasta que Tigresa, sin mucho interés aparente, volteó a ver a su hija.

— ¿Dónde fuiste anoche?— Preguntó.

Lía tomó un pan de fríjol de la cesta en la mesa y, luego de darle un mordisco y tragar, dirigió la mirada a su madre.

— ¿Qué había anoche en el valle, mamá?—Contestó retóricamente. Tigresa gruñó —Ya lo sabes. Bueno, ahí estuve—.

—Creí haberte prohibido ir a esa fiesta—.

Lía quedó callada, pues no se le ocurría nada que contestar que no fuera algún insulto o alguna palabrota… Su madre era autoritaria. Punto. Tigresa tenía la ultima palabra, siempre, y si la contradecía solo le iría a peor.

—Lo siento. No volverá a pasar— Masculló, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Claro que no volverá a pasar— Le aseguró Tigresa —Porque estas castigada. No volverás a bajar sola al valle hasta que yo lo diga, ni siquiera a ver a tu abuelo Ping…

— ¡Tigresa! Eso es dema…

—Cállate, Po— Tigresa le dirigió tal mirada a su esposo, que este solamente asintió y siguió comiendo —Y, por cierto, quiero conocer a ese amigo tuyo—.

Los palillos con fideos, que Lía sostenía en su mano, volvieron a caer en el plato y su mano quedó suspendida en el aire, a medio camino de su boca… ¿Acaso había oído bien? Miró a su madre, esperando que comenzara a reír y le dijera que aquello solo había sido una broma. Pero había dos problemas con eso: Uno, su madre nunca bromeaba, mucho menos si estaba enojada, y segundo, ella definitivamente no estaba riendo.

—No traeré a Yuan _aquí_— Replicó, señalando el lugar con sus manos.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja.

—No vi que anoche tuvieras inconvenientes— Respondió, con un frió sentido del humor y una sonrisa que le producía escalofríos hasta al maestro Shifu —Mañana, a la hora de cenar, lo espero aquí. Yo decidiré si seguirás viéndolo o no—.

—Hay un problema— Lía sonrió, creyéndose victoriosa, por primera vez, de una discusión con su madre —Me has prohibido salir y, como tengo que obedecer, no hay manera que valla a verlo—.

Tigresa sonrió, aún con aquel sentido del humor algo… Frío.

—Mono y Grulla te acompañaran—.

Dicho eso, Tigresa se levantó de la mesa y se fue, seguramente al salón de entrenamiento o a meditar, que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos… Lía quedó en silenció, al igual que él lugar entero. Tenía que pensar en algo, porque sabía que Yuan no le agradaría a su madre, pero en esos momentos tenía hambre y le era imposible pensar con el estomago vacío. Pero cuando intentó tomar los palillos, estos se redujeron a astillas. _Mierda, no otra vez._

— ¿Lía?— Llamó su padre, sentado al frente — ¿Te encuentras bien?—.

—No— Masculló ella —Quiero vomitar y aún me duele la cabeza—.

Po no respondió, solo miró como su hija se levantaba de la mesa, para luego volver con una cuchara de madera… Lía tenía casi la fuerza de su madre, y cuando niña le costaba controlarla, aún más de lo que le había costado a Tigresa. Ahora, de mas grande, cada vez que se enojada le sucedía lo mismo. Cuando se enojaba o cuando estaba triste. Y Po la conocía lo suficiente, para saber que debía apostar por la segunda opción.

—Lía, es tu madre— Habló, tan tranquilo como siempre —Solo quiere cuidarte. Entiéndela—.

—¿Y a mi quien me entiende?— Casi gritó ella —Tu no me vengas a hablar de entenderla, cuando es ella quien no me entiende a mi. Se cree la dueña de la verdad, se cree una maldita dictadora ¿O que carajos?—.

—Lía…

—Y mucho menos con sermones sobre eso de que es mi madre y debo obedecerla— Le interrumpió, verdaderamente furiosa —Porque eres tu, principalmente, el que parece un dominado bajo las ordenes de ella ¡¿Es que aquí todos le tienen miedo o que carajos?!—.

Lía, al borde de la histeria, con lagrimones recorriendo sus mejillas y abundante ganas de golpear algo, se colocó de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

— ¡Lía! ¡Lía, ven aquí!— Gritó Po.

Pero ella no se detuvo. Pasó por lado de sus tíos, murmurando una amenaza acerca de que si los veía en el salón de entrenamientos los haría pagar lo de la noche anterior, y salió de la cocina… Po se quedó mirando la puerta, dudoso en si seguirla o no. Conocía a su pequeña y, para que actuara así, sabía que tenía que estarle pasando algo grave.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hablar con esas dos— La voz de Víbora interrumpió el silencio.

—Alto ahí— La detuvo Grulla—No puedes entrometerte entre ellas dos—.

—Pues observa que si—

Y así, con una sonrisa burlona hacia su esposo, Víbora salió reptando del lugar… Luego de unos minutos de silencio, en donde todos miraban la puerta como si fuera un objeto extraño, voltearon a ver con reproche a Po.

—Escucha panda, me odiaré por lo que voy a decir, pero— Shifu hizo una pausa y tomó aire para luego gritar: —¡Es que no puedes controlar a tu mujer y tu hija!—.

Mono y Mantis ahogaron una carcajada, mientras que Grulla y Rui apoyaban con la mirada lo dicho por Shifu. Po arrugó el entrecejo y se preparó para replicar algo en defensa a las dos mujeres que más amaba en la vida… Pero, mal que le pese, Shifu tenía razón. ¡Ellas lo controlaban a él!

—Son mujeres, no las entiendo— Se excusó el panda.

—Exacto— Apoyó Mono —Son mujeres, no tienes que entenderlas—.

—Créeme, tío —Le siguió Rui —Entre ella se entienden y se llevan como los mil demonios—

Todos miraron al reptil con cara de "¿Tu que opinas?", para luego volver la mirad al panda… Rui bufó, molesto. A él nadie le prestaba atención ¡Y era el más maduro! Después de Shifu, claro.

—Hablaré con Tigresa y, si ella no me mata, también hablaré con Lía—.

—Po, si tu esposa no te mata, lo hará tu hija—.

Todos rieron por la broma de Mantis, murmurando algún que otro "Dominado" o "Azotado" y Po les hubiera replicado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por Tigresa y Lía… Podía ver que a ambas le pasaba algo. No solo porque a Lía se le había ocurrido dárselas de rebelde, sino porque Tigresa estaba un poco distinta. No sabía en que, pero algo en ella había cambiado.

_Un día de estos, una de ellas me matará de un ataque cardíaco. _

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, hasta aquí este cap… ¿Qué les pareció el hijo de Grulla y Víbora? (Si esa era la **_**sorpresita, **_**lo se, muy mala XD) **_**No**_** se si ustedes se lo habrían imaginado así, pero me es imposible imaginarme una serpiente emplumada o con alas. **

**Como verán, Tigresa quiere conocer a su yerno… ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Qué hará Yuan? ¿Qué irán a hablar Víbora y Tigresa? ¿Qué le sucede a Tigresa? ¿Y a Lía? ¿Po dejará de dejarse dominar por las **_**mujeres mas importantes de su vida**_**? ¿Rui será tomado en cuenta? **

**Yo no lo sé.**


End file.
